The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 26Aug
02:36:18 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 03:59:07 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 05:06:47 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 05:06:56 <Гаруст> Прривет, Кистрел... 05:19:29 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 05:22:56 <Гаруст> Хай, Ииши... 05:23:22 <Гаруст> Вооот... 05:29:28 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 05:29:46 :o/ 05:31:15 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 05:44:44 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 06:04:55 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 06:20:14 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 06:20:15 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 06:23:01 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 06:24:46 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 06:25:10 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 06:26:13 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 06:27:54 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 06:29:45 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 06:30:00 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 06:31:22 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 06:35:15 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 06:35:20 <Чай_Липтон> http://vk.com/feed?z=video-65453175_171191863%2Fpl_feed_block XD 06:40:13 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 06:40:52 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 06:52:26 <Чай_Липтон> бло 06:52:32 <Чай_Липтон> нет там ничо 06:54:29 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 06:54:57 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 06:55:10 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 07:00:58 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 07:11:19 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 07:21:06 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 07:28:57 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 07:30:14 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 07:30:26 Привет всем Сэтбарретам. 07:30:43 <Кистрел_Дикин> Превед Кеша! 07:32:20 Тут уже собирается армия роботов? 07:32:36 Новобранцы толпами прибывают. 07:32:52 <Кистрел_Дикин> Ииши 07:32:59 <Кистрел_Дикин> Ииши, ты робот? 07:33:12 Кистрел Дикин, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 07:33:12 <Кистрел_Дикин> !commands 07:33:32 !charge 07:33:45 !destroythemoon 07:37:14 <Кистрел_Дикин> !killallhumans 07:40:32 -!- Нереварин в Акавире has joined Special:Chat 07:42:29 -!- Нереварин в Акавире has left Special:Chat 07:51:06 Я научился поглощать котов. 07:51:36 Может, теперь, типа крики, или там мяуки открывать можно? 07:52:27 <Кистрел_Дикин> мяу-мур-сшшш 07:53:32 <Устойчивость соперника к печенькам снизилась> 07:54:56 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 07:56:13 Кто нибудь знает, почему от сыромясного шлема не добавилось защиты, а только отнялось? 07:56:39 + еще уязвимость к атакам с разбега. 07:57:13 <Кистрел_Дикин> уязвимость к нобиганию 07:57:46 <Кистрел_Дикин> уязвимость к ударам веслом, и игре на ржавом баяне 07:58:55 Неуязвимость: 3 секунды, действует только, если противник котоноид. 08:01:25 08:03:02 <Кистрел_Дикин> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3lv5LdOvEc 08:05:42 <Чай_Липтон> Warner Brazzers :cr: 08:08:12 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 08:08:17 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 08:12:16 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 08:12:38 Ghbdtns 08:15:57 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 08:21:25 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has left Special:Chat 08:21:27 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 08:36:08 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 08:44:33 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 08:47:29 Привет, шоли 08:48:38 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 08:49:49 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:50:20 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:50:25 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:51:13 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:51:14 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:51:41 -!- 1337E has joined Special:Chat 08:52:47 <1337E> жиж 08:52:48 <Жака> ЖИЖ 08:52:58 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:53:00 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:53:14 <Жака> жОж 08:53:19 <1337E> жож 08:54:53 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 08:55:08 <1337E> а что не так? 08:55:10 Номера сообщений идут в перемешку : 3, 4, 377030 08:57:26 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:57:27 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 08:57:48 Точнее, идут правильно (1, 2, 3...), но между ними появляются странные номера, например 377028. 08:58:36 <1337E> ошибка викия наверн 08:59:15 <Жака> Бывало ли у вас такое, что ты несешь, несешь свой клапан, несешь, несешь, и тут он раскрывается и все гавно вылетает прямо наружу. 08:59:31 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 08:59:36 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 09:00:09 <1337E> o/ 09:02:04 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 09:06:11 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 09:06:36 <Кистрел_Дикин> Иши здесь нет 09:06:43 <Кистрел_Дикин> :cr: 09:08:03 <Кистрел_Дикин> Офонасе 09:08:53 У меня есть свиток вызова кого-то. 09:09:02 Только я не помню кого. 09:09:19 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 09:09:23 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 09:09:33 test 09:09:52 Надо было подписать. 09:10:51 Я выбираю тебя, неПикачу! 09:10:56 http://i11.pixs.ru/storage/2/4/1/Svitokvizo_5699127_18555241.jpg 09:11:04 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 09:11:05 <Кистрел_Дикин> Ииши-ииии, а-ууу 09:11:24 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 09:11:44 <Кистрел_Дикин> Кеша пользователь моррошинд! 09:12:04 Зачекайте, будь ласка, абонент вызывается в чат. 09:12:27 <Кистрел_Дикин> чеки-чан 09:27:40 Особенно, когда битва 100х100 и пять человек одновременно орут про Николу. 09:29:21 <Кистрел_Дикин> Mount & Blade ? 09:29:52 With fire and sword! 09:30:33 -!- Elina Kravchenko has joined Special:Chat 09:31:04 Всем привет! :o/ 09:31:31 Привет. 09:31:34 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 09:31:56 Как жизнь? ) 09:32:49 <Кистрел_Дикин> Та вот, кеша ктулху призывает... 09:33:08 <Кистрел_Дикин> приходят все, кроме ктулху... 09:33:25 Мож я эт оно? XD 09:33:57 Стухлху! 09:34:08 Я это даже выговорить не смогу! 09:35:30 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:35:34 <Кистрел_Дикин> у кеши не получается выговорить, потому он ещё не призвал... 09:35:43 Более, чем. 09:36:24 <Кистрел_Дикин> Кеша, а ты таво.. закешируй аудиофайл и получится! 09:37:35 -!- Elina Kravchenko has left Special:Chat 09:39:03 Ктулху.wav в Ктулху.keshkeshkesh? 09:39:33 <Кистрел_Дикин> keshkeshskesh 09:40:02 <Кистрел_Дикин> Keshashskesh * 09:40:16 <Ииши> :D 09:40:27 <Ииши> Сет, как хелп в боте открывать? 09:40:36 <Кистрел_Дикин> !commands 09:40:36 Кистрел Дикин, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:40:48 Help meg!!! 09:42:08 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:45:57 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:52:31 https://dropmefiles.com/5VJlM - Никола 09:52:55 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has left Special:Chat 09:52:59 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 09:55:52 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 09:57:23 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:06:08 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:07:47 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 10:07:49 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 10:09:02 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 10:09:20 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 10:09:51 -!- -Falcon- has left Special:Chat 10:09:52 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 10:12:25 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:13:56 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:24:15 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:31:30 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 10:33:35 Йой, привет Falcon и Гаруст. 10:34:36 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 10:36:24 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 10:36:25 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 10:37:12 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 10:37:54 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:38:13 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 10:41:40 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:43:06 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:47:04 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 10:52:25 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 10:59:48 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:02:09 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 11:03:08 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 11:03:33 Привет всем! 11:05:23 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 11:05:31 <Гаруст> Пррривет, злобный модератор =-= 11:05:38 Здравствуй 11:06:07 <Гаруст> И пррривет розовый... 11:06:11 <Гаруст> Розовый* 11:06:28 и тебе) 11:07:02 <Гаруст> И что же ты делал в Убежище?) 11:07:39 Ой лол меня вычислили 11:08:32 <Гаруст> Одна из "моих трёх вики", плюс там я модератор чата... 11:08:44 лул. 11:09:30 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 11:09:32 <Гаруст> Курия... 11:11:36 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 11:19:20 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:19:21 <Гаруст> значок* 11:19:47 <Гаруст> Тьфу, противные Куриа =/ 11:20:33 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 11:21:15 Сам порой замечательно пишу. 11:21:52 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 11:22:12 <Гаруст> А ведь на Церере парочка осталась только... 11:26:47 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:32:37 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:33:25 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 11:35:18 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 11:35:19 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 11:37:12 -!- Zazazaza has joined Special:Chat 11:37:25 всем ку-ку ) 11:37:29 Ку-ку. 11:38:10 Нет, конечно 11:38:17 то есть если их 5 - все будут нормально браться в инвентарь? 11:38:33 <Гаруст> Нет... 11:38:44 Да. Это с амулетом Талоса баг был: пока не сдашь один квест, их нельзя было выкинуть 11:40:03 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:40:20 понятно, спасибо =) 11:40:30 значит, просто баг словила какой-то странный.. 11:40:35 А что там? 11:40:58 сейчас с полки забрала все разом, а только минут через 15 обнаружила, что они по 1 шт Т_Т 11:40:58 сейчас с полки забрала все разом, а только минут через 15 обнаружила, что они по 1 шт Т_Т 11:41:20 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 11:41:20 из теплых ветров вещи переношу в новую усадьбу ^^ 11:42:03 -!- Zazazaza has left Special:Chat 11:42:40 Ещё перегруженным компаньонам нельзя больше 5 однотипных предметов давать 11:43:39 <Гаруст> А ещё нельзя слушать этого злобного модератора =-= 11:47:05 disable знаю только 11:47:12 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 11:58:48 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 12:09:45 <Ииши> Кажется, у нас новый мимими-участник 12:09:47 <Ииши> няя 12:12:07 Зазазаза-участник 12:14:03 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 12:18:30 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 12:27:32 =3 12:28:07 да я давно тут, старый акк просто потеряла х) года 3 назад даже правила тут активно, грамматические ошибки исправляла :D 12:30:43 ладненько, пора ехать, всем до встречи ^^ 12:31:18 -!- Zazazaza has left Special:Chat 12:33:40 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 12:34:59 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 12:36:46 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 12:36:47 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 12:44:06 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 12:44:25 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 12:44:37 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 12:46:06 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 12:47:51 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 12:47:52 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 12:50:06 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 12:50:06 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 13:00:23 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 13:00:25 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 13:00:51 <Чай_Липтон> всрали, но могло быть и хуже 13:12:08 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:13:13 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 13:14:17 -!- Жака has left Special:Chat 13:14:26 -!- Жака has joined Special:Chat 13:14:39 <Жака> Липтон хватит сухари сушить. 13:15:25 -!- Karnauh irus has joined Special:Chat 13:17:42 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:17:45 <Чай_Липтон> чейт? 13:18:37 -!- RNX 66 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:40 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:24:12 -!- RNX 66 has left Special:Chat 13:46:03 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:46:57 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:47:23 Сет, го лс. 13:48:30 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 13:48:31 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 13:52:10 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:52:43 -!- Snowguard has joined Special:Chat 13:52:54 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 13:54:13 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 13:55:23 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 13:55:23 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 13:56:10 Ладно, silent and me не прикалывает. До встречи, друзья. 13:56:30 :o/ 14:19:10 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:19:59 Сет, с твоим чатботом что-то не то. Напиши мне в личку. Буду ждать, но долго не смогу. 14:20:25 Кистрел 14:21:52 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:22:53 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:22:54 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:25:20 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:25:21 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:25:58 Ииши или Сет, пингуйте чатхаком. Скину инфу по боту. 14:27:15 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:27:16 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:28:18 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:28:29 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:30:02 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 14:30:45 -!- КрассиусКурио has joined Special:Chat 14:33:42 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:33:43 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:34:33 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 14:34:53 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:37:19 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 14:37:54 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 14:44:21 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 14:48:30 -!- Orthank the Ork has joined Special:Chat 14:49:00 -!- Orthank the Ork has left Special:Chat 14:49:48 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 14:49:49 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 14:49:50 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 14:50:41 Христос воскрес 14:51:07 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 14:51:08 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 14:51:52 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 14:51:53 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 14:52:59 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 14:53:00 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 14:54:05 Я в чат зашел, чтобы вы в афк сидели штоле ? ::( 14:55:28 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 14:55:49 Бот, ты умеешь говорить? 14:59:08 -!- Ииши has left Special:Chat 14:59:26 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 14:59:26 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 15:01:57 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:02:37 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 15:02:38 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 15:05:04 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:06:16 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 15:09:55 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:11:47 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:15:00 -!- Karnauh irus has joined Special:Chat 15:19:54 -!- Karnauh irus has joined Special:Chat 15:27:45 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:35:22 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:38:01 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 15:38:13 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:11:29 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 16:29:57 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:42:09 -!- Ииши has joined Special:Chat 17:16:09 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 17:36:31 <Кистрел_Дикин> Липт, скинь побитого кота в инстаграмме 17:38:40 <Чай_Липтон> нит 17:39:04 <Кистрел_Дикин> ЙАСКАЗАЛЛ дай ссылко! 17:41:50 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 17:49:57 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 17:50:29 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has joined Special:Chat 17:50:59 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 17:52:21 -!- Tayber "talos" Septim has left Special:Chat 18:14:14 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 18:15:06 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 18:33:41 -!- Аддхиранирр has joined Special:Chat 18:34:42 -!- Аддхиранирр has left Special:Chat 18:45:23 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:50:21 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 18:51:14 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:56:42 Ботэ, расскажи про 18:56:49 !commands 18:56:49 Keshash, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:57:22 А зачем дважды 18:57:27 !commands 18:57:27 Keshash, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 18:57:29 ? 18:57:37 :facepalm: 18:59:32 Интересно, что такое 18:59:35 !logs 18:59:35 Keshash: Logs can be seen here. 19:00:31 Бот, ты не знаешь испанского. Надо писать не !logs, а ¡logs! 19:01:33 А може 19:01:37 !quit 19:01:38 ? 19:02:11 Бот? 19:02:19 Черт, он ушел. 19:02:45 Фейл 19:03:23 !cooksoup 19:06:11 !updatelogs 19:06:31 !updateninjamlgbot 19:06:39 !talk2me 19:34:13 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 19:34:21 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 19:34:51 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 19:54:40 -!- Acrosteln has joined Special:Chat 20:03:56 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:04:23 ??? 20:04:26 Profit! 22:50:27 -!- Renat546 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:44 Привет 22:55:48 Вы тут? 23:19:10 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 2015 08 26